Mikaelson's Reunite
by Louisaxo
Summary: Bella Swan is not in fact who she says she is. Her identity is revealed when someone recognises her. How will the Cullen's react, and who will she be reunited with? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Mikaelson's Reunite**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **First of all, a massive hello to all of my beautiful readers, I hope you are well. Secondly, I am back with a new fiction for y'all. I am up to date with all of my fiction and I have two new stories in the works for you guys; this one which is a Bella and Elijah pairing, as well as a Haylijah fiction for those who love them so watch this space. I always have such amazing feedback and kind messages from those readers who love my Hayley and Elijah pairing fictions, so I hope I'm not aggravating anyone by posting this.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

A woman walked through the forest slowly, keeping up appearances. She was careful to ensure she stumbled purposely, after all, she was known for being clumsy.

"Come on Love, walk a bit faster." The boy called. _Love_. She rolled her eyes at the word. She was not his love, and he was not hers, but she had to keep that to herself to keep herself safe.

The woman's dark brunette hair blew behind her as she walked into the clearing behind her _boyfriend._ His family was there waiting for them, dressed in attire suitable for playing baseball.

"It's about time, Bella! The storm is about to start!" Alice called. Regardless of what Bella thought of Edward or of who she really was, she couldn't deny the fact that she liked Alice. Even though they were about to play baseball in the rain, she was still dressed well with her pixie haircut styled into fashionable spikes.

"You're going to stay by Esme and watch okay?" Edward clarified. Bella internally rolled her eyes, knowing she was fully capable of playing baseball with a group of cold ones.

"You alright honey, are you cold?" Esme asked as Edward walked away to join the rest of his family. Much like she had with Alice, Bella had also grown close to Esme. Esme filled a role that Bella had missed her entire life, the role of a good mother. Bella's mother, Nicolette, had not cared for her daughter since the moment she was born, she had been more focused on finding wives for her healthy sons. Bella didn't mind though, if her family life wasn't the way it had been, she never would have met the Mikaelson's.

Bella sighed, thinking of them. It had been nearly ninety nears since she had laid eyes on them, the last time she saw them was when Elijah was telling her to run. A few years after the Mikaelson's were forced to leave New Orleans, Niklaus had gone on a murderous rampage. He had daggered Kol years before, and Finn hundreds of years before that, so his only remaining family was Elijah, Rebekah and Bella. Elijah, Rebekah and Bella had ran together, seeking refuge in a small town in England, but there was only so far, they could run. Nik got to Bekah first, daggering her, so Elijah and I continued to run. Eventually Niklaus found us and that's how I became separated from my love, Elijah, but I knew I would see him again. I had continued to move around the world, eluding Niklaus, who I had long forgiven.

"Bella? Bella?" Bella was broken from her thoughts by Alice waving her hand across her face, trying to capture Bella's attention.

"Sorry Alice, I was just thinking about something. What's wrong?" Bella asked, noticing Alice's panicked expression.

"There's someone coming, three vampires." She explained worriedly. Edward was at Bella's side immediately, pushing her behind him. She found it difficult not to groan in annoyance.

"We don't have enough time to get her out of here to safety."

"She'll be killed if they realise she's human."

"There isn't enough time to get her back to the house."

The Cullen's continued to suggest ideas, although none of them would work.

"It's too late, they're here." Alice murmured, her head turning towards the woods.

Immediately the Cullen clan gathered around Bella, shielding her from the cold one attackers. Bella furrowed her eyebrows when three vampires stepped out of the tree line, revealing themselves to the Cullen's, she recognised one of them but she couldn't remember where she remembered him from.

The three vampires; one dark skinned male, one leaner male with his hair tied back, and a fiery haired woman. Bella recognised her immediately as Victoria, a vampire she and her family had come across the last time they met with the Voltori. Bella took a step backwards and tried to shield herself behind Edward. It wasn't that she was afraid of the three cold ones, it was that she didn't want her cover to be blown.

"Hello, friends. I am Laurent, and these are James and Victoria." The tanned male in the middle gestured to the two vampires either side of him. Bella took a peek over Edward's shoulder, Victoria was looking at me curiously, _damn it_ , Bella thought.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family. Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward." Carlisle introduced everyone, Bella found it strange that she was being included in another's family after being a Mikaelson for so long, and she didn't like it at all.

"We heard you playing, we thought you wouldn't mind us joining the game?" Laurent suggested. Bella sighed, hoping this was her opportunity to run before she was recognised.

"Of course, three of us were just leaving, you can take their places." Carlisle offered, he turned to Edward and Alice, gesturing to them to get Bella out of there. Edward put his hands on her shoulder and steered her away, but not before a gust of wind hit, alerting the new cold ones to Bella's scent.

The blonde lurched forward towards Bella, but not being pushed back by Emmett.

"Mikaelson." Victoria said one word and Bella looked towards her. Bella knew that Victoria knew who she truly was.

"What?" Carlisle asked, Bella knew he had heard of the Mikaelson family.

"Her. She's a Mikaelson." Victoria raised her hand and pointed her well-manicured finger at Bella. The Cullen's narrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Bella isn't a Mikaelson." Alice spoke confidently, Bella hasn't realised she knew of the Mikaelson's before now.

"She needs to be killed." James moved to jump at Bella, so Bella took a step forward to welcome the attack. Any Vampire who tried to take on an original Vampire was a fool. However, James never made it to Bella. Everyone watched as James fell to the ground, his head cut from his body. Everyone gasped, turning to look at the male that stood behind James' lifeless body, smirking.

"Damn it." Bella muttered, taking a step backwards.

The man leant down, putting James' head besides his body, he spoke quietly.

"Nobody crosses a Mikaelson and lives, especially those who are Mikaelson by marriage." The man lifted his blue eyes to look at Bella.

"Hello, love." Bella couldn't help but laugh as she stepped around Edward and sped over to hug her brother in law.

"Klaus, oh how you like to make an entrance." Bella laughed, hugging her brother tighter.

During their reunion, Bella and Klaus had failed to notice the confused looks the Cullen's shared.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Come on, I'll take you home love." Edward held out his hand for Bella. Klaus laughed, making the Cullen's turn towards him.

"My brother is not going to be happy that you think of his love as a possession, boy." Klaus laughed, looking at Edward. Bella swung around to look at Klaus, her eyes widened hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked quietly, not getting her hopes up. Klaus was still the conniving bastard he had always been.

"He's awake."

Bella gasped, tears running down her face.

"Where is he?" Bella whispered.

"Where's who?" Bella heard a voice behind Klaus. Bella pushed him out of the way to run to her sister in law.

"Bekah!" Bella sped to Rebekah and practically jumped into her arms, Bella had missed her sister so much.

"I hope you missed me more than that, luv." Bella laughed when she heard another voice. She pulled away from Rebekah slowly and turned to face Kol.

"Kol, of course I haven't missed you." Bella said, trying to be serious. Kol saw through her façade and picked her up, swinging her around as he laughed.

"Obviously I've missed you, brother."

Bella rolled her eyes when their family reunion was ruined by the Cullen's namely Edward.

"Bella, what on earth are you talking about, and who are you calling brother?" Edward yelled, gesturing towards Kol with his hand.

"Um, me, her brother?" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Are cold ones always this stupid." Kol complained.

"Kol, hush." Bella stepped forward to address the Cullen's.

"I haven't been entirely forthcoming towards you." Bella spoke in her British accent, confusing the Cullen's further.

"Entirely fort… Bella you are coming home with us, now." Edward spoke angrily, reaching out and grabbing Bella's hand forcefully.

"If you would so kindly let my wife go before I kill you…" Bella gasped when she heard the voice that she hadn't heard for almost one hundred years. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled her hand from Edward's and sped over to the man she loved.

"Elijah." She cried as her body hit his, her arms around his neck. He picked her up from the ground so she wouldn't have to reach up.

"My sweet Isabella." Elijah put Bella down and cradled her face with his hands.

"Is it really you?" She cried. He nodded.

"It's me, Isabella." Bella grinned, Elijah is the only person who was ever allowed to call her Isabella. Finally, the moment that Bella had waited for, for nearly a century was here, and she was finally allowed to kiss her husband again. She ran her hands through his hair until he intertwined their hands. Elijah pulled away and frowned, raising Bella's hand and noticing her engagement and wedding rings were missing.

"Where are your rings?" Elijah furrowed his eyebrows. Bella smiled at Elijah's worry and reached down into her shirt, pulling out a metal chain with two rings on it.

"So, you would always be close to my heart." Bella snapped the chain and let the rings fall into her hand.

"Bells?" She heard Kol call from behind her, so she turned to face him.

"Kol?" Bella grinned when she felt Elijah's hand on her waist.

"What are we doing with them? They look stumped?" Kol pointed towards the Cullen's. He was right, they looked incredibly confused.

"You're a Mikaelson?" Carlisle asked, slightly shocked.

"What have you heard about the Mikaelson's?" Bella asked, Carlisle was the only one of the Cullen's who seemed to understand what was going on.

"They are a different breed of vampire, the original type of the different species of vampire. There were four men, two women. Five of them siblings by blood, another of them a Mikaelson by marriage." Bella nodded, letting Carlisle know he was right.

"Hold on. He said that Mikaelson's aren't to be messed with, especially those who are a Mikaelson by marriage, he was talking about you?" Jasper asked, Bella smiled, she knew he would be one of the first to catch on.

"Yeah, Jazz. They're the original siblings: Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah and then me, Isabella Mikaelson." Bella smiled sadly, knowing that the Cullen's felt deceived.

"But you're Edward's mate?!" Alice yelled. Elijah tensed and Bella squeezed his hand. She turned to glare at Kol and Nik when they chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm Elijah's, I have been for over one thousand years." Bella explained, grinning up at Elijah.

"Why'd you play us?"

"It wasn't intentional, honestly. After everything that has happened in the last ninety years, you guys were the closest thing I had to a family without my actual family." Bella explained sadly.

"Why were you separated from them?" Esme asked, Bella was glad to hear that her loving tone was still in her voice when she spoke to her.

"It's a very long story, but mostly because I was on the run from that arse." Bella nodded her head in the direction of Klaus. Klaus looked like he had been offended.

"Rude." He muttered under his breath, earning a laugh from Kol.

"I'm sorry if you feel deceived, but I am sorry." Bella smiled, taking a step backwards, her family following behind her.

Finally, after all of those years, Bella had reunited with her husband, as well as her brothers and sisters. Truthfully, she could not be happier that they could continue to go on, as the Mikaelson's reunited.

 _ **I know it's short guys, but I was watching the season four finale of The Originals whilst I was writing (yes, I cried my eyes out again) and I really wanted to get started on my new fiction. I'm going to be writing thirteen episodes, the fifth season and how I want it to work. It should be up in a few weeks' time if you are interested.**_

 _ **Speaking of the fourth season of The Originals, what did everyone think? I think someone should start an 'Elijah Mikaelson deserves better' petition. From interviews, I understand that Daniel Gillies is down for it, he hated the way his character was written last season, and so did most of the fandom. Let me know what you thought of the last episode and this short one-shot?**_

 _ **As always, lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikaelson's Reunite**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **First of all, a massive hello to all of my beautiful readers, I hope you are well. Secondly, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I always have such amazing feedback and kind messages you guys I love it!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

" _What do you mean we're staying here!?"_

Bella and Elijah we're woken by a booming voice sounding through the house they were currently renting in Forks.

"What do you think Beks and Nik are arguing about this time?" Bella asked Elijah sleepily as he climbed out of bed and headed into the closet.

"As always, it's something not arguing about." Bella laughed at Elijah's response, following his lead and walking into the closet for her outfit of the day.

When both of them were ready for the day, they walked out of their bedroom and towards the stairs. Soon enough they heard that Rebekah and Klaus were still arguing, this time Kol had somehow involved himself in the argument.

"What on earth is going on down here? You woke me up with your yelling you know." Bella spoke loudly as she walked down the staircase, drawing the attention of the Mikaelson siblings in the living room.

"Sorry, sister. Just repaying the favour, since you and Elijah found each other again I don't think I've had a lot of sleep at all." Kol spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Touché brother." Bella rolled her eyes at Kol's response.

"So, enlighten me, what were you arguing about this time?" Elijah walked towards Rebekah, kissing her cheek in greeting and standing beside her.

"We're staying here, in Forks, for a while." Rebekah smiled. Bella's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sorry? I must have misheard you, we're what?" Bella's hands rested on her hands on her hips.

"My response exactly! Why would we stay in this tiny grotesque town for any longer than necessary?" Klaus argued, shooting a challenging look at his sister.

Rebekah rolled her eyes before answering.

"This place is small, and quiet. And yes, there may not be a decent place to shop for miles but here we can finally be free, and happy. Kol and I can go back to school, have a proper human experience. Klaus, what is really left for you in Mystic Falls? Everyone hates you, it's time to move on." Rebekah said to her brother bluntly.

"I agree with her." Bella and Rebekah smiled at each other, knowing that none of the men in the room could challenge them and win.

"You agree?" Kol asked, his expression perplexed.

"Yeah. I think it would be good for you and Bekah to get a break and go back to school. I've tried it, it is a good experience to have. Besides, I started here, it would be good to finish school."

"That's settled then. We're staying. I'll call the realtor and tell them we want to keep the house for the near future." Rebekah grinned smugly and took her phone out of her pocket before leaving the room.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this, Isa. What about those cold ones?" Kol argued, throwing himself down on the couch and putting his feet on Klaus' lap. Bella laughed when Klaus glared and pushed Kol's feet off his lap forcefully.

"I need to explain to them. It wasn't fair what I did, they had no idea who I actually was. Besides, I actually like the majority of them." Bella answered, knowing Klaus couldn't argue with her logic.

"So, we're going back to school?" Kol laughed.

"Yes Kol. We're going back to school."

…

The Monday morning after the Mikaelson's were reunited, an expensive car pulled into the Forks High parking lot. It pulled into a vacant spot and Kol, Rebekah and Bella climbed out. Bella closed the passenger door behind her and turned to speak to the driver through the window.

"You know, I should get my own car sorted so that you don't have to escort us to school every day." Bella grinned when Elijah laughed.

"It's no problem at all, my love. You could drive that truck you were using before we arrived." Elijah spoke, chucking at the end of his sentence.

"Are you serious? I'm an original vampire and that truck would find a way to kill me." The group laughed at Bella's comment.

"I'll be here to get you after school finishes, I love you."

"Love you too, Eli." Bella sped around to the drivers' side to kiss her husband before he reversed and sped from the parking lot.

Bella turned to Rebekah and Kol.

"I've already got my schedule but I will come with you to get yours from the administration office." Kol offered his arm to Bella and she took it. The three Mikaelson's walked towards the school building entrance before.

' _I thought she was with Edward Cullen? Why did she just kiss someone in the car and now she's walking with that hottie? What a slut.'_ Bellaheard a voice that she recognised speak behind her. She looked at Bella and Kol, knowing that they had heard the girl speak too.

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Bella spun on her heel, appraising Lauren with distaste. Lauren appeared to be taken back by Bella's confidence, although the sly look on her face didn't falter.

"You heard me, I called you a slut. Sleeping with Cullen and then moving on like that. Such a whore." Lauren muttered to the last part to her friends who were standing behind her.

"Let me tell you this Lauren. Firstly, calling me a whore and a slut is the most hypocritical thing for you to do. Secondly, I didn't _sleep_ with anyone, so keep your opinion to yourself. And thirdly…" Bella trailed off, stepping forward and looking into Lauren's eyes, "if you come anywhere near me, or my family, or the Cullen's again, I will make you regret it. Do you understand me?" Bella compelled. Lauren nodded blindly. Bella smiled, obviously satisfied, and continued to walk down the corridor with Rebekah and Kol to their first class.

"Beks, you have to admit. Our sister is badass." Kol laughed, causing Bella and Rebekah to laugh along with him.

 _ **Hey guys, I know it's short but I really wanted to get something up over the weekend. I hope you liked it, Bella's talk with the Cullen's is coming next chapter!**_

 _ **As always, please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikaelson's Reunite**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **I am finally back with the next chapter. It has been a long time coming but I have had so many things to do recently! I hope you like this chapter!**_

The three Mikaelson siblings walked out of the school's administration office and into the crowded corridor. Classes were about to start so the corridors were more crowded than they normally were.

"Do you guys know where you are for your first period?" Bella asked, taking a look at Kol's class schedule over his shoulder.

"Well we have first period together, then we I have English second period." Rebekah explained, comparing her new schedule with her brothers.

"I have Physical Education scheduled for my second period. If the teacher thinks they are getting me to participate in any type of sport they should think again." Rebekah and Bella laughed at Kol's comment.

"Then we have every class together until lunch. And then I have biology alone, lucky me." Bella rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? Do you hate the subject? Is the teacher horrific?" Rebekah shot questions at Bella, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, it's not that. The teacher is fine, and I do enjoy the subject. The only issue is that Edward is my lab partner." Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Then us girls can leave Kol for last period and go shopping instead." Bella laughed at Rebekah's suggestion.

"We'll see, Bekah. Let's go to class." Bella linked arms with her sister as they walked to calculus. It was a class that Bella hated, but the fact that her siblings were there with her would make it better for sure.

When they walked through the classroom door, the teacher wasn't there yet so they went to sit at the desk closest to the back of the room. Rebekah and Bella sat on the two benches and Kol pulled one up so they could share the workbench.

The three were talking when they all heard a voice behind them. It was a voice that Bella recognised. She smiled before turning around.

"Bella?"

Bella turned to face Emmett.

"Hey, Em. You aren't in this class, what are you doing here?" Bella smiled again, she had never seen Emmett look nervous before.

"I just wanted to talk to you before class starts, because I know we probably won't get the chance later on with everyone around." He explained, Bella nodded understandingly.

"Of course, Emmett. Before we do anything, guys, this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett, this is my brother in law, Kol and my sister in law, Rebekah." Emmett smiled in greeting, he was much calmer about the situation than any of them had expected him to be.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, anyway, Bells. Since the baseball game at the weekend I have been thinking. I wondered if you would come over to the house? To explain the situation to us I mean?"

"Sure, it's about time I explained what I did." Bella looked down at her feet guiltily.

"How about you come over to ours tonight? Then you can meet the others too?" Rebekah suggested. Bella turned around and beamed to her, thankful that Rebekah was helping with the situation.

"Yeah that would be great, I'll see you then. But Bella, I know he's my brother but I want to warn you. Edward is not at all happy about this situation, it's still in his head that you are his mate. I don't know the lengths he would go to, but I have spoken to Carlisle about it. We will do all we can to keep him in line, alright?" Bella nodded and smiled again before Emmett turned and walked out of the classroom, heading over to his own class.

"Damn it. I knew he was too attached." Bella muttered.

"He's not gonna get anywhere hear you Bella, if his family don't keep him in line, we sure will. I'm sure Klaus and Elijah will have no objection either." Kol smirked cheekily and put his arm around Bella's shoulder.

...

By the time it was lunch time, it had spread around the school that Bella was no longer with Edward Cullen. Although Bella had completed Lauren to stay away from her family, as well as the Cullen's, she had not compelled her to not speak about them. This was something Bella now regretted. It had spread around like wildfire before second period had even started. Bella was sure that Edward and his family were not commenting on the situation, but neither were Bella and her family, so everything that was spreading around the school was speculation.

Bella had been getting odd looks all day, as well as some wistful looks across the hallways from Edward. People thought she was crazy for leaving someone like Edward Cullen, but many of the girls were pleased at the fact that he was single again. Bella was sure he would be angered by the number of girls chasing him around, as well as being assaulted by their crude thoughts.

"What is it with this school? They are still talking about you and Edward. Don't they understand it's old news?" Rebekah rolled her eyes as she walked through the cafeteria doors, heading over to the lunch queue and picking up a salad. The other Mikaelson's followed suit and picked up something to eat before walking over to an empty table in the corner of the room.

"They're staring, Isa." Rebekah muttered as they sat down.

"Take a wild guess, Bella, I'll sort them." Kol moved to stand and walk over to the Cullen's table, but Bella's hand on his arm stopped him.

"They aren't at fault Kol. They feel deceived by me, not the other way around."

"I still don't see what the fuss is about, I mean, you never even kissed him."

"Of course, I didn't, I'm married to your brother." Bella laughed.

"How have I been at this school for one day and I'm already bored. The girls are self centred and vile, and there is nothing fun to do." Kol whined.

"Can we not leave now? I'm bored?" He continued.

"As long as I don't have to do my last period, we can do anything. The Cullen's are coming over later though, remember." Kol rolled his eyes at the prospect of him having to entertain guests.

"Let's go then."

...

"Bunking off already?" Klaus called as the three siblings entered the house.

"Obviously. It's so boring." Kol complained as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, passing Elijah on the way past. Bella walked to his side immediately.

"Hey, I missed you." Elijah replied by kissing her forehead.

"The Cullen's are coming over later." Rebekah stated, Klaus' eyebrows rose before he spoke.

"Well, that should be interesting." He smirked, Bella glared at him.

…

It was just before four in the afternoon and Bella was starting to become irritable. Emmett had said that they were going to come over after school, but school had finished almost an hour ago. Bella wished that they would just come and she could get her explanation over and done with. Since Bella, Kol and Rebekah had arrived home at lunchtime, Bella had not left Elijah's side. He had come down the stairs when she had arrived and she had made sure that she had not left his side since. Each of the Mikaelson's could tell that she was becoming antsy at the thought of talking to the Cullen's. even though she had not known them for long, they had had a great impact on her life.

"Bella would you please stop fidgeting? They said they would be here and I am sure they will come." Klaus cried from the couch he was sitting on, opposite Bella and Elijah. Bella glared before answering.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just nervous."

"There is no need for you to fret, my love." Elijah spoke softly, trying to calm his beloved.

"What about what Emmett said, about Edward?" she worried.

"I am sure the remainder of the Cullen's will be able to keep him in line, and if not, we are the Originals, darling." Kol said as he walked into the room, his signature smirk on his face.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes at Niklaus when he shot her a look that said, _'I told you so'._

Bella stood up slowly to answer the door, keeping her hand intertwined with Elijah's for support. She took a deep breath before opening the door, wincing as the old hinges creaked, to reveal the large clan of cold ones standing before her.

"Hey, guys, come on in." She smiled warmly, she and Elijah stepping aside to let the large family into their home.

Bella frowned and squeezed Elijah's hand tighter when she saw the cold, hateful look that Edward shot Elijah on the way past. The Cullen's walked further into the house and straight into the living room, where Klaus was waiting with Rebekah and Kol at his side. Each of the Mikaelson siblings was eager to her Bella's story also, as none of them knew what she had been doing in the ninety years since they had last seen her.

Once everyone was settled on the couches surrounding the fireplace, Bella and Elijah sat down on the remaining armchair, he sat in the chair and Bella perched on his knee with her arm around his neck. Bella ignored the look that she got from Edward.

"I wanted to thank you for coming. If I'm being honest, I was surprised when Emmett asked if we could talk, I wasn't expecting it." Bella smiled at Esme when she nodded, urging Bella to continue.

"I am sure that every one of you has questions, so if you ask them I will try to tell you the best I can, and then I will tell you everything you missed out."

The room was silent for a moment before Emmett spoke up.

"So, how old are you, exactly?" Bella chucked at his question, out of everyone, Emmett was bound to be the person to ask it.

"I was born in 982 A.D, so around one thousand and forty years old. I was turned when I was nineteen, so I am the same actual age as Rebekah." Bella nodded at her sister so the Cullen's would be aware of who she was talking about.

"And you were turned how, exactly? The Voltori only told me so much when I was with them all of those years ago." Carlisle was the next person to ask a question.

"I was turned by the Mikaelson mother, Esther, we all were. I had known the Mikaelson siblings since I was young, five maybe? Rebekah and I became friends, we used to play together in the village. And then she introduced me to her brothers: Elijah, Niklaus and Kol. Even though way back then I knew Finn and Henrik of course too. So, I was friends with them for years, they were the closest thing to a family I had, because my own family was never interested. My father was killed by a wolf when I was really young, and my mother invested her time in finding wives for my three brothers. By the time she started paying attention, she was already too late." Bella took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before continuing to speak.

"When I turned sixteen, all three of my brothers had married the other girls in the village, and it was time for my mother to turn her attention to me. Back then it was common for women to be sold, not just for marriage either. So, when my mother told me to come home for supper one night, I was not surprised when I walked into our home and there was a suitor there waiting to meet me. Although by this time, I was sixteen years old and I had been in a relationship with Elijah for over a year, and I am still sure to this day that my mother was aware of this and intended to sell me into marriage anyway. The man she made me meet was ghastly, I only met him once, but in the time, we did spend together he kept on telling me what fine male heirs I would bare for him. So that night I left, and the Mikaelson's kept me hidden. Esther and Mikael had no idea where I was because their children were sure they would disclose information about my whereabouts to my mother, so we kept them in the dark. I lived that way for six months, and it had been the best six months of my life. In that time, Elijah and I had married and I was pregnant with our first child, but my happiness only lasted for so long and then my brother found out and told my mother. She tried her hardest to keep me away from Elijah and the rest of his family but it wasn't possible, and I grew to despise my mother. twelve weeks later she was killed when there was a wolf attack on our village. I lost a brother that night too, we all did. I still remember Klaus' cries as he came out of the forest with Henrik in his arms." Bella took another breath, finding it difficult to speak about such a hard part of her life, Elijah understood, pulling her closer to him.

"After that Mikael's behaviour was despicable, he grew paranoid and was angrier than he normally was. After Henrik was killed by the wolves, he wanted to take all of the precautions he could to protect his family and make them stronger, so he made Esther look into black magic to turn the Mikaelson's into vampires. Esther never intended to turn me into one of them, but Elijah and the others put their foot down saying they would rather be killed than live as a complete family. So much to the chagrin of Esther and Mikael, she turned me with the others and that's how we became the first vampires in existence. Of course, back then we have no idea of our capabilities, but we have had over one thousand years to evolve."

"But what became of your child." Rosalie spoke quietly, fearing the answer to her question. Bella didn't speak, she couldn't speak, so she looked at Elijah to answer the question for her.

"My father never agreed with our marriage, and soon enough my mother was the same. He believed that our child was born out of evil because she was conceived out of wedlock, but we knew differently, of course. In order for Isabella to be changed, our mother induced her eight months pregnancy with her magic, and our daughter was born. Before either of us could even hold her, my father took her out of the healer's arms and rushed away with her." Elijah spoke quietly. The Mikaelson siblings sat with their heads down, recalling the moment that their niece and daughter had been taken away.

"Why would he do that if he was your father?" Jasper questioned, obviously feeling the sorrow and sadness in the room.

"He's the reason this family has been in a colossal mess for the past millennium. As soon as we were turned, we figured out that Klaus was a hybrid and our mother was killed by Klaus." Rebekah spoke solemnly and shot a look in Klaus' direction.

"He killed his own mother, and you still consider him family? He's a monster." Each of the Mikaelson's turned to Edward as he spoke, they could hear the venom and anger in his voice. Bella's anger grew as Edward spoke, how dare he disrespect her family.

"How dare you? Are you serious or have you not been listening to me talking? Esther was killed because _she_ was a monster, nobody else. And secondly, I did not invite you into my home to disrespect me or my family, Edward Cullen, and you would be wise to remember that." Bella spoke dangerously, her expression showing her current dislike for the boy.

"After that we ran, we were on the run for years after that. Finn wanted us all killed so he was daggered first. After half a millennium, we found a home in New Orleans, and we were happy there, all of us. Elijah and I left Klaus when he daggered Beks and Kol, but we all found our way back to New Orleans. And then we were forced to leave, Mikael had found us again. He razed the city, burning it down to the ground, as well as killing our friend Marcel. Klaus gave us time to run by distracting Mikael and then we gathered in a small town in Italy. Then we were separated ninety years ago and that's how I found myself in Forks last year. I am truly sorry if you feel deceived, regardless of what you think it was never my intention, it was just nice to have people to call family again." Bella looked at each of the Cullen's in turn, her gaze finally landing on Edward, his eyes full of anger. It was clear that he did feel deceived and he wasn't planning on forgiving Bella anytime soon.

"Why did Victoria recognise you? Have you met her before?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I have, about one hundred years ago. Klaus, Elijah and I were in Volterra. There was an issue with vampire skirmishes in the south of the country and they couldn't handle it on their own so they called us in for assistance. Victoria was there, in the main room of the Voltori's castle, when we arrived. She was there on a charge of some sort, I didn't really pay much attention to her to be honest. I was more focused on getting the job done and getting home. I knew she would recognise me as soon as she walked back into the baseball clearing."

Soon the room became quiet and everybody had asked the question. Except for the remark Edward made he had not spoken another word. Since the explanation had ended, the Cullen's moved to stand.

"I hope we can still be friends." Bella spoke quietly, Esme smiled she hugged her before she followed the rest of her family out of the door.

"Maybe now we can just be normal, huh?" Rebekah asked cheerfully, glad that her entire family had finally settled in one place.

"Not a chance." Kol smirked, reaching over and pulling his arm around Rebekah's shoulders.

Bella laughed at Kol's comment. Of course, they couldn't be normal, it wasn't in their nature, it never has been. But together, they are stronger than they are apart, so they could at least try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikaelson's Reunite**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **I am finally back with the next chapter. It has been a long time coming but I have had so many things to do recently! I hope you like this chapter!**_

It had been just under a month since Bella had reunited with the Mikaelson's. And although they had said that they wanted to live a normal life for the time being, they had lived up to their promise for a total of six days. Everything had been going well, and the Mikaelson's were adjusting to life in a Washington pretty well. That was until one Thursday morning at school when Edward had wanted to talk to Bella, and he ended up upsetting her. Kol and Rebekah had witnessed the whole thing and Kol had snapped the cold one's left hand from his wrist. Of course, Kol had been scolded by Klaus and Elijah for ripping the cold one's hand from his body, but every other Mikaelson in the room could see the smirk on both of their faces.

The next day at school, none of the Cullen's has approached Bella. Bella thought it was due to the fact that they were afraid of Kol, and they should be. He was the most insane Mikaelson of them all. This is why Bella was surprised when Alice and Edward had approached her during her third period history class. Normally Bella would sit at the desk with Alice, Edward and Jasper; but now that her true family had returned, she sat with them instead.

"Ah, Cullen. Come back for more have you? How's your hand?" Kol stood up, smirking at the bronze-haired cold one.

Bella sent a reproachful look at Kol before asking.

"What's up guys?" Bella sent a reproachful look at Kol before asking.

"We were wondering whether you wanted to come over tonight?" Alice asked in her usual bubbly tone.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and looked between Kol and Rebekah.

"Not just you, the rest of your family too. Carlisle and Esme and excited to meet them properly." Alice chimed, sending a nervous smile at Kol and Rebekah.

Bella's eyebrows narrowed again, _unlikely_ , she thought. Kol had ripped Edward's hand from his body the moment he pissed him off.

"Uh, sure." Bella agreed uneasily. Alice grinned and clapped her hands together before turning on her heel and walking away with Edward without a word.

"Well that was weird." Kol announced as the teacher walked into the room, sighing as he closed the door behind him.

…

Later that evening a pristine black Range Rover stopped in front of the Cullen home. The five Mikaelson's climbed from the cars plush interior and walked up to the steps to the front door. Apprehensively knocking, Bella waited for someone to answer the front door. As expected, it was Carlisle and Esme who welcomed them into their home.

"Hey! I'm so glad you invited us over." Bella smiled, Esme reached over and squeezed Bella's hand.

"I think it is time we met your family properly, since everyone else has had the opportunity at school." Carlisle smiled shortly, his eyes scanning the rest of the Mikaelson siblings apprehensively.

"Shall we?" Esme gestured to the stairs and the Mikaelson's climbed the stairs and walked into the lounge, where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting.

Esme waited until everyone was seated before speaking.

"So, Bella, how have you been?" She asked, her motherly tone showing as she spoke.

"I'm happy, Esme."

Esme seemed satisfied with Bella's response and she smiled.

"Bella one of the reasons we invited you over here was because…" Carlisle spoke, only to he interrupted by Edward.

"We want a peace treaty between your family and us."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and anger bubbled inside of her.

"You mean you want a treaty like you do between you and those _dogs_ down at the reservation? Yeah I don't think so…" Bella trailed off, shaking her head.

"Bella…" Carlisle started again, only to be interrupted again, this time by Bella herself.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry but no. I have not bought my family here for you to offend them and suggest that they are monsters who go around feeding madly." Bella shook her head again, standing and rushing out of the house angrily.

The first person to catch up with her was Elijah, of course. He found her leaning against the bonnet of Klaus' car.

"My sweet Isabella, do not fret over such things as a cold one." He spoke softly, pulling his wife into his arms comfortingly.

"They have no right to suggest that any of you would do anything to hurt anyone whilst you are living in this town. They don't even know you." She muttered angrily.

"I agree with my dear brother, no not bet angry over something as inferior as a coven of cold ones." Bella let out a laugh as Rebekah flippantly offended the Cullen's, knowing they could hear her from inside of the house.

"She's right. If they don't want me, want us, in this town we will leave." Bella spoke confidently, casting a look at the Cullen house as she snuggled into Elijah's side.

"Where will we go?" Kol asked from where he sat on the bonnet of the car, much to Klaus' chagrin.

"We'll go home." Bella spoke softly. Of course she wanted to go back to New Orleans, it was the only place her family had settled where they had been happy.

"Then home we will go." Klaus agreed, climbing into the drivers seat of the car. The rest of the family followed suit and climbed into the car, each of them delighted that they would be going home at last.

 _ **I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have been incredibly busy settling into my second year at uni! I had a new house to move into and the introduction to my second year took so long!**_

 _ **Anyway, now that I am back I will be updating more regularly, please don't hesitate to leave a review to let me know what you thought.**_

 _ **Love y'all,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikaelson's Reunite**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **I am finally back with the next chapter. It has been a long time coming but I have had so many things to do recently! I hope you like this chapter!**_

It didn't take long for the Mikaelson's to escape Forks. They hadn't had many of their personal belongings with them in the first place, but the right people had been compelled and the journey to New Orleans had been made.

The five Mikaelson's had taken up residence at a plantation house outside of the city, Elijah had called it a sanctuary away from their business in the quarter.

Since they had returned to their former home, they had come to understand that the vampire named Marcel had taken control of the quarter, something that neither of the Mikaelson's were pleased about. Neither of them had thought that Marcel had survived Mikael seizing the city, and it was a distressing thought for the Mikaelson's that Marcel had not only lived, but taken control of their former home.

Once Niklaus had realised that it was Marcel "in charge", he had taken off into the French Quarter to speak with him.

"You don't think he'll kill him, do you? It would be nice to finally live somewhere without having to constantly look over our shoulders." Bella sighed as she walked into the living room of the plantation house.

"I highly doubt it, Isabella. Marcel was once family to us, Niklaus knows that more than any of us." Elijah reassured her as he ran his fingers over the keys of the grand piano he was sitting behind.

"It has quite literally been forever since we last shared a home, it would be nice if we could live peacefully for a few years at least." Rebekah agreed with Bella as she walked into the house, her arms laden with shopping bags.

"You went shopping?" Bella questioned, chuckling slightly at her sister-in-law's antics.

"Of course. I hardly had anything with me when we came to Forks and it was a perfect time to replenish my wardrobe." Rebekah replied offhandedly, slipping out of the room and up the stairs, probably to put her new clothes in her closet.

"Typical Rebekah, nothing ever changes." Kol commented as he walked into the room at the same time as Klaus.

"How did it go?" Kol rolled his eyes as his sister appeared at the top of the stairs, apparently more interested in the news than her clothes.

"Let's just say, Marcel isn't happy that there a bunch of Original's waltzing around town."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Bella said, trying to make light of a tense situation.

"I doubt it, he's got this thing with the witches. He has a way to control them, and he's managed to chase the wolves out of the quarter."

"Every one?" Elijah questioned, slightly astounded at Marcel's "accomplishment".

"Yes, every one. He has this strange hold on the witches and I want to know what it is. I want my city back." Klaus sighed heavily, sitting down on the couch besides Elijah.

" _Your city?"_ Kol questioned his brother, his eyebrows raised.

" _Our_ city, that's what you mean right, brother?" Bella's eyebrows narrowed as she waited for Klaus' response, which was a loud sigh and an eye roll.

"We'll get it back, now that we're all together again." Bella smiled, looking around her family members. She was glad that everything was behind her, all of the hate, all of the Cullen's, everything.

"As long as Nik doesn't do anything stupid." Kol commented offhandedly, earning himself a warning glare from both of his brothers.

Bella smiled at them, her eyes finally landing on Elijah as she scanned the room. Everything was well now that they were reunited.

 _ **And that's the story finished! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review or favourite if you wanted me to continue the story soon, or let me know what part of the Mikaelson's life you want me to write about next.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


End file.
